My brother wants to eat me
by DanteSparda1959
Summary: hay la familia, que hay mejor que esto,pero es mejor cuando tienes hermanos, les puedes echar la culpa, y no jugaras solo, pero que pasa cuando este se va y 4 años regresa de tokio. acompañen a issei y kaneki en esta historia, un par de hermanos cuyas vidas se pusieron raras desde que se los 17 años. mal sumary lose pero denle una oportunidad


**Chapter: El regreso de un hermano**

 **Hola a todos, esta es mi primer historia espero que sea de su agrado. Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni highscholldxd ni ninguno de los otros animes nombrados en la historia me pertenecen.**

 **Simbología**

 **Capitulo:1**

 **Sueño de ¿?**

Se puede apreciar trenes a 4 persona en una estación de trenes, uno de ellos era un hombre de unos 30 años, cabello castaño oscuro y con una leve barba, por sus rasgos faciales se podría decir que era japonés, otro era una mujer de la misma edad que el hombre, pelo castaño claro, también era japonesa. Las 2 últimas persona eran 2 niños de unos 13 años de edad, uno tenía el cabello castaño claro y el otro lo tenía el cabello negro, llevaba una maleta algo grande.

La familia se estaba despidiendo del pequeño pelinegro el cual se iba ir a la ciudad de Tokio a estudiar.

Ambos niños tenían lágrimas en los ojos por no querer separarse de su hermano.

No te vayas hermano-decía issei llorando a ríos de lágrimas

Ya no llores issei-decía el señor hyodo viendo como sus 2 hijos lloraban por no separarse.

Si… ya no llores hermano algún día volveré-decía el pelinegro para calmar a su hermano

De pronto suena la llamada de abordaje para el tren a Tokio, por lo cual la familia se comienza a despedir del pelinegro.

Adiós nos volveremos a ver en unos años-decía el pelinegro ya a bordo del tren y despidiéndose de su familia.

¡RIIIIN!…¡RIIIN!….¡RIIIN!.

¡RIIIIN!…¡RIIIN!….¡RIIIN!..-era el sonido de un despertador el cual se hallaba al lado de una cama, donde hasta el momento dormía plácidamente un peliblanco de piel pálida casi blanca, parecía tener 17 años.

Mierda que hora es-decía el peliblanco a la vez que observaba el despertador el cual decía 8:00 A.M

El peliblanco se levanta con pereza de la cama, mientras se tallaba los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz,

Se dirigió al baño para asearse y prepararse para un nuevo día.

Parece que es hora de regresar a casa-decía kaneki mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, el cual cambio su reflejo por el de una chica de largo cabello morada la cual tenía ojos negros y pupilas rojas y una sonrisa divertida, así es era Kamishiro Rize, la cual miraba a kaneki divertida.

 _Uuuuu por fin conoceré al pequeño issei me pregunto que sabor tendrá tu hermanito…dulce amargo, o picante_ -decía Rize mientras se relamía los labios

Por última vez…no me comeré a mi hermano, ya estoy harto de repetírtelo no lo are-decía un kaneki medio enfadado

 _Umm que aburrido…pero comeremos a alguien…verdad_ -dijo Rize mientras hacia un mohín para luego una cara de súplica.

Abecés puedes ser tan molesta. Está bien pero solo ladrones y vagos- dijo kaneki mientras se lavaba la cara.

 _Pero no recuerdas la última vez que te comiste un vago. Te dio una terrible indigestión y anduviste quejándote de dolores durante una semana entera_ -dijo Rize mientras hacia una como si recordara para luego poner una cara molesta.

Ay ya no me lo recuerdes, vomitaba cada 5 minutos y lo peor de todo es que fueron cosas que ni si quiera comía -dijo kaneki con lágrimas cómicas. y con eso termino la conversación con Rize.

Kaneki se fue a preparar sus maletas para regresar a la ciudad de kuoh lugar donde vivía su familia, su pueblo natal, después de hace 4 años que se fue de casa para ir a estudiar a Tokio. Nunca se imaginó todo lo que le sucedió en Tokio desde enamorarse de una ghoul que se loquería comer, ser salvado por un accidente de construcción, un trasplante de órganos ghoul, conocer a mas ghoul, pelear con palomas, ver como esos investigadores asesinaban a sus amigos y conocidos, ser secuestrado y torturado por un sádico loco, unirse a una asociación de locos, hacer trabajos para los locos, asalta una prisión de máxima seguridad con los locos, Intentar salvar a sus amigos de investigadores , y por ultimo pelear contra Kishou Arima batalla en la que apenas sobrevivió, después de eso kaneki nomas a estado tomando café y comiéndose vagos de la calle, vagos que solo querían una monedita… y el muy maldito no se las daba. **(N.A kaneki era un pinche codo je je )**

 **Calles de kuoh**

Kaneki había llegado a kuoh mediante un tren desde Tokio. Justo ahora el albino tacaño se encontraba caminando en dirección a la casa de sus padres.

 _Que hermosa ciudad ¿así que esta es la ciudad donde vivías?-_ decia Rize en la mente de kaneki

Sí, es hermosa, no ha cambiado casi nada desde que me fui-dijo kaneki mental mente

 _Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué crees que te digan tus padres sobre tu nuevo look?-_ dijo Rize con una sonrisa ladina, en la mente de kaneki.

No creo que me digan nada-dijo kaneki, restándole importancia

 **Frente a la residencia hyodo**

Después de unos minutos de caminar kaneki por fin llego a la residencia hyodo, la cual era una cas de 2 pisos con un jardín al frente de la casa, tenia duda si entra o irse de allí como si nada.

Sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas cuando vio a una señora castaña, de unos 34 años, su corazón se detuvo, después de años sin verla allí estaba.

La señora al verlo se sorprendió, frente a ella había un chico de unos 17 años, cabello blanco, tenia una expresión inexpresiva. Se preguntaba quien era ese chico tan peculiar.

¿Disculpe quién es usted?-pregunta la señora hyodo con una expresión amable

¿Qué? ¿no me reconoces? ¡mama soy yo kaneki¡-dijo kaneki mientras miraba expectante a su madre, esperando su respuesta

¿hijo? ¡Hiijooo eres tú! No sabes cuánto te extrañamos, cariño- decia la señora hyodo con lagrima de alegría.

Cielo ¿por qué gritas tanto? ¿qué paso?-pregunto un señor que salía por la puerta de la casa, extrañado al escuchar los gritos de su esposa

Cariño mira quien regreso es kaneki- dijo la señora hyodo aun llorando de alegría mientras abrazaba a kaneki el cual se estaba asfixiando por tan efusivo abrazo.

¿Kaneki? Hijo por fin as regresado no sabes cuanto te extrañamos- dijo el señor hyodo mientras abrazaba a kaneki.

Si por fin regrese- dijo kaneki

Bueno pasa pasa , cuéntanos como te fue en Tokio-decia el señor hyodo mientras invitaba a su hijo a pasar

 **Dentro de la residencia hyodo**

Hijo ¿no tienes hambre? Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- pregunto la señora hyodo

No antes de venir comí algo- dijo kaneki

Por cierto que le paso a tu cabello ¿por qué es blanco?- pregunta la señora hyodo

Déjalo cariño de seguro es la nueva moda- dijo el padre

Si la moda- se defendió kaneki

Bueno, pero cuéntanos como te fue- dijo el señor hyodo

Bien pero aun no termino mis estudios a si que pensaba transferirme al instituto de la ciudad- dijo kaneki

A que bueno así podrás pasar mas tiempo con issei- dijo el padre

Hablando de issei puedes creer que esta mañana lo encontré durmiendo con una chica desnuda-dijo la señora hyodo

Wau issei, con una chica, esa no me la esperaba-dijo kaneki sorprendido de que su hermano posiblemente tenga novia

Si y además era muy bonita, puedes creerlo jejeje-se reía el señor hyodo

 **Un rato después**

Kaneki se dirigía ala academia kuoh para inscribirse y de paso, visitar a su hermano, aunque llamaba mucho la atención de las chicas, pero no era como si le molestara. **(pinche kaneki afortunado)**

 _Pero mira cuanta carne, hay de todo-decia Rize mentalmente_

 _No empieces Rize no me comeré a estas chicas-dijo kaneki un poco molesta_

 _O vamos ¿entonces a que vinimos?-dijo Rize enfadada_

 _Venimos a estudiar y a ver a mi hermano no a comer chicas vírgenes- dijo kaneki enfadado_

 _Ay si y tu no as de serlo-dijo Rize en burla_

 _No te importa, además tu moriste virgen ja ja ja –dijo kaneki en burla_

 _No me lo recuerdes maldito emo-dijo Rize con lagrimas_

 _Por cierto ¡sabes donde esta tu hermano?- dijo Rize ya recuperada del golpe emocional de morir virgen_

 _Conociéndolo ya se donde esta- dijo kaneki con cara de fastidio_

 **Vestidores del club de kendo**

 _¿Qué hacemos aquí? No se supone que íbamos por tu hermano-decia una confundida Rize_

 _Espera si no a cambiado debería estar aquí-dijo kaneki._

 **pronto se oye un gran golpe, después se pude ver a varis chicas golpeando a tres tipos en el suelo con sus shinais**

Vámonos chicas a ver si se atreven a volver a espiarnos- decia una castaña dirigiendo al grupo de chicas

Ay eso si me dolió matsuda, motohama vámonos, chicos ¡chicos¡-decia el castaño al ver a sus amigos inconscientes

Diablos esta vez si se pasaron- dijo el castaño

Hola issei, veo que sigues con la maña de espiar a las chicas-dijo kaneki para llamar la atención de su hermano

Ka-ka-kaneki-dijo issei con gran sorpresa en su vos

Hola issei, veo que no cambias-dijo kaneki

Por fin as vuelto y por cierto que le hiciste a tu cabello y por que te pintas las uñas…!no puede ser mi hermano batea por la izquierda¡-dijo issei solo para recibir un coscorrón que lo dejo plantado en el suelo, cortesía de kaneki el cual miraba a issei con rabia y una sonrisa forzada.

Decías- dijo kaneki con humo saliendo del puño y una sonrisa forzada

No nada, por cierto vienes de visita o permanente mente-dijo issei ya recuperado de golpe

Me quedare aquí permanentemente, por cierto me inscribiré en esta academia y quería ver si me guiarías ala oficina del director dijo kaneki

Por supuesto que si, mi afeminado hermano-dijo issei para segundos después ponerse a correr como mula desbocada intentando huir de la ira de su hermano el cual lo perseguía con una bate y una sonrisa desquiciada

 **5 minutos después, oficina del director**

Después de que kaneki alcanzará a issei y le diera una paliza este lo llevo ala oficina del director actualmente kaneki se encontraba tramitando su inscripción, mientras su hermano estaba afuera esperando ala salida de su hermano, asta que llego un chico rubio, con un lunar en el pómulo derecho.

Disculpa tu eres Hyodo Issei de 2:B dijo el rubio

Si y tu eres yuto kiva verdad, para que me necesita el "príncipe de la academia" de mi-dijo issei con una expresión de desagrado

En realidad yo no te necesito. La presidenta del club del ocultismo me envió por ti-dijo kiva sin quitar su expresión de amabilidad

De inmediato a issei le llegaron los recuerdos de la mañana en la que amaneció con una sexy pelirroja la cual era una diablesa y esa diablesa ahora es su ama-a eres el mensajero, okey llévame con la presidenta-dijo issei olvidando porque estaba en la dirección

Okey sígueme y así kiva e issei se fueron al club del ocultismo

 **Club del investigación de lo oculto**

 **Kiva llevo a issei al edificio del club del ocultismo al llegar al salón principal, kiva toco la puerta, solo para recibir un "pase" de adentro**

 _Que cuarto más raro, hay velas libros de todo tipo, los muebles parecen ser de lujo, hay una regadera en la habitación, y lo mejor es que hay alguien ducha, por su figura atravesó del humos de puede apreciar que s mujer, o por dios este es el paraíso_

Bueno issei este es el club del ocultismo, la niña que esta comiendo dulces allí se lama Toujo Koneko va en primer grado-dijo kiva

Koneko el es hyodo issei -kun el nuevo miembro del club-dijo kiva

Sempai pervertido- dijo koneko al ver la expresión pervertida de issei, el cual seguía viendo la exuberante figura de la persona que tomaba la ducha en la regadera, fue sacado de su mundo cuando escucho el comentario de koneko

Ara-ara pero que tenemos aquí kohai-kun como te llamas, yo me llamo Himejima Akeno- dijo la chica pelinegra de coleta

Me llamo hyodo issei, mucho gusto-dijo issei un poco nervioso por el seductor tono de vos usado por la chica

De pronto la llave regadera se cierra y sale una pelirroja secándose el cabello, tenia una figura exuberante estaba mojada haciendo que su ropa interior se transparentara.

Ala veo que ya estamos todos reunidos, nosotros el club de estudios de lo oculto estamos honrados con tu presencia-dijo Rías con vos amable

Y ¿Por qué me llamaron?-pregunto issei con duda

Bueno pues queríamos decirte que somos demonios-dijo Rías con una sonrisa

 **Oficina del director**

 **Mientras que el club del ocultismo le explicaba a issei sobre los demonios y demás. kaneki termino de tramitar los datos de su inscripción en la academia**

Maldito issei ahora a donde rayos se fue-dijo kaneki molesto de que su hermano se allá largado dejándolo abandonado en la oficina del director

 **Continuara**

 **Aquí quiero aclarar unas cosas**

 **Esta es una historia de highscholldxd y Tokio ghoul un crossover**

 **El harem de issei será como el de anime**

 **Aun no se si kaneki tendrá pareja eso lo dejo a decisión de ustedes**

 **Sin mas me despido y pido perdón si tengo faltas de autografía recuerden que soy nuevo**


End file.
